Rudy's ARMS
by Bunny Girle
Summary: A Wild Arms Fanfic. This story is about how Rudy recved his first ARMs and a bit about his past. If this goes over good I might start a series. Let me know R/R


Wild Arms fanfic: Rudys Arm 

All he knew at first was the darkness. He had been alone for so long a child not born of the flesh of man but a child created by the hand of Man. He tried to speak but found no words would come from his mouth. Silently he waited for liberation from the darkness. He did not know that it would come. 

Ruddy awoke with sweat poring from his face. He sat up in his bed and looked over at the old man who he called grandfather. He was the only one who treated him kindly in this world. Ruddy wiped the sweat from his brow just as the old man stirred. He looked at Ruddy with a warm smile. 

"What's wrong Ruddy?" He asked. Ruddy shrugged his face betraying him. "The same old dream huh lad?" Ruddy nodded. "I wish you could tell me what it was about. But it's late and we are heading out to the mountain tomorrow." Ruddy sighed and laid back down. Slowly his mind and body drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

The next day Ruddy awoke to the old man coffing again. He quickly went to his side his face filled with concern. His grandfather smiled at him and ruffled his hair . "Don't worry about me go and get your gear ready." Ruddy gave him a worried look and went to get his things. The old man smiled at him again. "Your face says so much more than words can." 

They walked in silence as usual. Ruddy , threw some crud sign language would speak to the old man. "Slow down." He said. "Your to excited. Now what did you find?" Ruddy held up a roud object. His Grand father took it and looked at it carefully. 

"Hmm, well now it looks like a gem of some kind." Ruddy's eyes widened with wonder. The old man never seemed shocked at the boys curiosity. "Well hear you go. You might get a good price for it." Ruddy smiled and put it in his pouch. They continued walking. 

"Not a bad day." Grandfather said sitting down with a groan. Ruddy yawned and stretched as he put more wood on the fire. The two were about to settle down when they heard a noise. Ruddy was the first to hear it. He stood up and drew his short sword. Grandfather slowly rose to his feet. "Do you hear a monster?" Ruddy nodded. The trees began to sway as the wind began to blow hard. 

"Let's find some shelter Ruddy. You can be brave another day." Ruddy smiled and followed the old man to a near by cave. Ruddy began to wonder around causing Grandfather to get nervous. "Don't go to far. There might be a monster or two in hear." Ruddy looked at the old man and made a sign. 

"Treasure?" He said laughing. "You really were meant to be a dream chaser OK we'll do some exploring but not to much. I want to sleep." The old man followed Ruddy deeper into the cave. 

Ruddy seemed to know where he was going even though he didn't know what was leading him. Grandfather began to wonder if Ruddy was able to use magic. He began to wonder if he should send him to a magic academy. His thoughts were still on this when Ruddy stopped. Grandfather bumped into him startled. "What's wrong Ruddy?" He asked. Ruddy just stood there motionless. His eyes seemed distant as if he were remembering something. The gem that he had found began to admit a pale orange light. Ruddy took it out and placed it into a hole in the ground. A loud rumbling was heard as the cave wall seemed to split. Ruddy walked in as if in a dream into the newly discovered room. Grandfather followed. 

"Weapon of distraction." Beeped a electronic voice. "Waken with the demons . ." Grand father looked at the computers infront of him. Ruddy's face seemed to twist in pain as the computer spoke. 

"What is this?" The old man asked. The computer beeped again and prodded a box. Ruddy walked to it and opened it. He took out it's contents. "An ARM." The old man said looking at the ancient weapon. Suddenly Ruddy trued at the man and pointed the ARM at him. The old man looked at Ruddy with fear in his eyes. 

"When I found you I knew you were a weapon. I took you in to protect you from feeling the hatred that you were meant to feel. I know that your fighting this influence now pleas Ruddy fight hard. You must remember who you are." Ruddy lowered the Arm and drooped it. The old man sighed. Ruddy ran to him and hugged his grand father tight. "Your to young to have found this out. I was hoping to tell you when you were older. But your already groan up at the age of ten my boy." 

"Weapon of man. . ." Ruddy looked at the terminal and then picked up the arm. He smiled at the old man and they left. Ruddy was beginning to find himself. 

A few years later the old man passed on but not before teaching Ruddy about his own strength. Slowly Ruddy forgot what he was and tried to create his life as a dream chaser and as a master of the ARM. 


End file.
